


Bloopers

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Actors au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Multi-Fandom, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Mistakes happen. To human is to err.





	1. What's in a name? 1

"Kagami-kun! Toss to me!"

*Snap* "Cut!"

"Kageyama! My name is Kageyama!" The actor playing the role of the setter scowled. "Hinata-boge!"

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"Hai, Dai-chan!"

Daichi turned beet red, Tanaka and Nishinoya snickered to the side.

*Snap* "Cut!"

"O-oi Koushi," Daichi pulled his boyfriend to the side, "we're working. It's -san, or just Daichi remember?"

Suga just smiled playfully, "Okay, Daichi-chan-san!"

"Ugh..." Daichi was sure steam was coming out of his ears.

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"Awkaaashi! Hey, hey, hey!"

*Snap* "Cut!" The director hollered. "Bokuto-san, your setter's name is _Akaashi_."

"Sorry!"

"Marker, take 2."

"Argaashiiii!"

*Snap*

"Angkaahi!"

*Snap*

"Akaashi-senpai!"

His co-actor made a look, "No, you're the senpai, Bokuto-san." He deadpans.

"Oh, right."

*Snap*

"Akahashi!"

The director face palmed. "Let's just make it a part of his character already to get the name wrong... Get me the screen writers..."

While they go on a coffee break, Akaashi goes through an identity crisis.


	2. Accidentally on Purpose

*Snap* "Marker, action."

They started filming, and Hinata barely remembers his lines or cues. Contrary to what they may think, considering his role, he doesn't really have a high pain tolerance. And he knows he's going to get hit a lot, because his character seems to be very clumsy and wild for an athlete. So he always had to condition himself and prepare for scenes when he was supposed to fall or get hit by a volleyball. Apparently, to make it authentic as possible, the director and producer wanted Asahi to practice spiking the way he's supposed to right now with a dummy during rehearsals.

This was actually their third take, since Hinata keeps dodging. Finally, he was going to get it right this take to [1] get it over with and [2] to prove to Kageyama he didn't need a stunt double. Nobody else had stunt doubles, and just because he was small, as his character description needed him to be, didn't mean he needed one.

Nishinoya didn't have one, after all, and he was shorter than Hinata, if only by inches.

"Hinata!" Daichi warned, as on cue.

Hinata did his best to look shock, eyes wide and not pinch shut in anticipation like previous scenes, and let himself be bowled over by the volleyball.

_YES! I DID IT!_

"Cut!"

_WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!_

"Sorry everyone, a boom mic got caught on screen and it's impossible to simply cut it without cutting how Hinata falls to the floor. Restart."

Hinata wanted to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, give me a scene in an Anime you want to be see bloopers of, If I know it I'll try to do it.
> 
> or a concept of a blooper is fine too.


End file.
